The Penguins Like Us
by everlovin
Summary: A bit of cuteness for Gateworld's Ship Day. Sam/Jack


The Penguins Like Us

Disclaimer: I still don't own SG-1. No movie. No extra shippiness. C'est la vie.

Rating K

Episode: Sometime in SGA's S5. Before EatG.

Summary: A moment toward the end of the SGC packing up the Ancient Outpost between Sam and Jack. Cuteness ensues.

Jack was on his least favorite continent. A million years – who knew for sure – of the Ancient Outpost surviving every planetary weather shift that could happen and the glacier around it had built up to epic proportions. The structure was starting to fragment. Fun fact, with the fracturing, they found out the chamber the gate was in eleven years before was only a mile or so from the main part of the outpost. Made a body wonder what might be in between.

That meant Carter and Daniel absolutely – Don't you know what could be lost, Jack – had to pact it up lock, stock, and barrel. The chair, the stasis chamber, drones, Ancient database, the kitchen sink for all Jack knew.

It was all headed up to Area 51 for the science geeks to futz with to their hearts content. No more approving travel to Antarctica. No more maintaining a Homeworld Security presence at McMurdo and the Outpost. It'd save a huge chunk of change in his yearly budget.

Of course the headache he'd get from the IOA – Oi! The most powerful weapon platform known on American soil? It would be an ongoing battle. On the other hand, it wasn't like they could test for the Ancient gene on a wide scale basis. And, on Earth, the Ancient tech responded best to very few people. Himself included.

Any major threat – the Lucian Alliance was the nearest threat – could be met all the sooner.

The stark white landscape blinded his eyes, or maybe it was just the memories. A broken leg, internal injuries, and no hope for help; feverish nightmares and torture from the Ancient Plague; his synapses firing too fast, his brain burning from Ancient knowledge overload, Jack freaking hated this place.

"You never have to come down here again," Carter said from behind him. She slipped her hand in his and he imagined it to be as warm as it was when they were back Stateside. I was probably just his heart beating a few beats per minute faster.

"Not almost dying in this God forsaken place? It'll be a pleasant change," Jack snarked as he put his snow goggles on with his other hand. It so wouldn't do for the Head of Homeworld Security to go snow blind. It was so… prosaic.

"Com'on. There's something you've got to see." There was a smile in Carter's voice that intrigued Jack. It was one he didn't hear too often. So, he gamely – bad knees and all – hiked up the rise just beyond the landing pad.

Near the top, a cacophony of noises bombarded them. Now curiosity a much as indulgence fueled Jack's climb to the top. Carter was grinning with delight – that is to say her eyes sparkled and Jack knew she was grinning under all the cold weather gear. It was just barely springtime here on the bottom of the world.

There were hundreds, possibly thousands of penguins in the valley below. There was so much activity, Jack didn't know where to look first. The scale and scope of it all was surprising to say the least.

"Why haven't we seen them before?" Jack was settling into bemusement.

"As you know, McMurdo is in the other direction. And seasonally, there are times we can't fly into here." Carter shrugged. "I think the colony has come gradually closer in the last few years."

"Closer you say. It's a good thing we're bugging out then." Jack was feeling a bit sentimental then. No more opportunities to see the penguins. Sure, he'd come across flora and fauna – both on Earth and around the galaxy – than most people. But penguins! There was just something cool about penguins.

Below them, a smaller huddle of the birds spotted Jack and Carter on the ridge above them and started scrambling up the hillside seemingly curious to know who their visitors were.

"Carter, weren't we briefed once upon a time to leave whatever wildlife there is here alone?" He really didn't want to cut the experience short.

"Not specifically, Jack. It was probably on Animal Planet or something," she laughed.

"So we're not disobeying orders if we stayed here to see them up close?"

"You _can_ do whatever you want. It's not like the President is going to fire you for watching some wildlife in your off time."

"Excellent," Jack grinned behind his cold weather gear. Seriously. He had some great perks with his job. He plopped down to the ground to present less of a threat to the approaching birds. Carter promptly did the same.

It didn't take long for the penguins to catch up to them and hop curiously up to both Jack and Sam. They let out a couple of – dare he say it – inviting cooish kaw sort of sounds, and waddled around the couple with glee.

That was Jack's story and he was sticking to it.

Jack and Carter both tried mimicking their cries and laughed at how foolish they sounded. But their silliness only seemed to encourage the penguins to play more. Jack offered up and received several high fives.

All too soon, Jack and Sam realized it was time to get going back to the Outpost for transport back to McMurdo. Regretfully, although their miktas were half frozen, they got up and went down their side of the hill hand in hand. About half way down, a trio of penguins came sledding down past them. Carter looked back to see more of them hopping down the ice and rocks behind them. Jack couldn't help the smile on his face.

Carter shrugged. "I guess the penguins like us, Jack."

A/N - For Gateworld's 16th Ship Day! I loved the idea of us fans enjoying some Sam/Jack as well. Reviews are like rainbow sherbet!


End file.
